


пепел к пеплу

by qjq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть так много вариантов развития их истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	пепел к пеплу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ashes to ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571086) by [scribbleddreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleddreaming/pseuds/scribbleddreaming). 



Есть так много вариантов развития их истории.  
  
________________________  
  
Солдат душит, сжимает так сильно, как может, всё что угодно, чтобы заглушить этот голос, говорящий вещи, которые он не понимает, голос, наполненный эмоциями, настолько сильными, что они заставляют ноги Солдата дрожать хуже, чем от боли и истощения.  
  
Он видит, как голубые глаза расширяются в панике, кровеносные сосуды лопаются под кожей человека, чувствует слабые руки, пытающиеся оттолкнуть, но он сильнее. Человек пытается говорить, но Солдат сжимает крепче. Человек начинает дёргаться под ним в предсмертных муках, и Солдат не привык к этому, он привык к быстрой смерти, на расстоянии, не так близко...  
  
Слёзы скользят из уголка глаза человека, когда они начинают закрываться, осталось не так долго; Хеликарьер разваливается на части вокруг них, и что-то будто царапает его мозг, кричит и бьётся в стены.  
  
Солдат сжимает. Человек становится вялым и бездыханным под ним. Его руки безвольно падают. Его голова валится назад. Готово.  
  
Солдат не может прекратить смотреть, пристально глядит на безжизненное тело рядом с ним, кровь расцветает на его животе, губы раскрыты в предсмертном слове.  
Что-то внутри Солдата воет от боли, какая-то скрытая часть, похороненная в его душе, глубоко внутри; то, что он не чувствовал... он не может вспомнить.  
  
Внезапно изображения и запахи, и шум заполняют его голову, тощий молодой парень с разбитой губой улыбается, он помнит вкус крови, когда он слизал её, запутавшись своей рукой в золотые волосы. Он помнит глубокий смех, нежные руки на спине, скрип угля на бумаге. Он видит, как парень в его голове превращается в кого-то большего, кого-то выглядящего как...  
  
— Нет, — бормочет Солдат в отрицании. Он смотрит на тело, лежащее под ним, на неподвижную грудь, глаза закрытые как во сне.  
  
Солдат хватается за Стива, имя, которое было на кончике языка десятилетиями, трясёт его, несмотря на понимание того, что Стив мёртв, что он убил его так же, как он убивал всех остальных. Солдат начинает плакать, рыдать, потому что он не смог вспомнить, прежде чем сделать, умоляет «Стив, пожалуйста, проснись, мне так жаль, пожалуйста, мне жаль, вернись...» и прижимается головой к его груди, надеясь на чудо, но безрезультатно.  
  
Скрежет металла вокруг него отвлекает его, и он смотрит вокруг; Хеликарьер пойдёт ко дну и похоронит их обоих.  
  
Хорошо.  
  
________________________  
  
Стив тянется так далеко, насколько он может, его пальцы едва касаются пальцев Баки, так что он наклоняется ещё дальше, отчаянный в своей решимости. Он чувствует, как перила медленно проседают, но он тянется ещё дальше, ведь всё или ничего, и ухитряется схватить руку Баки.  
  
Стив быстро тянет их обоих назад, пока ветер будто плетями бьёт вокруг них. Они падают на холодный жёсткий пол, Баки лежит на Стиве и чувствует, как воздух бьётся в его лёгких. Они смотрят друг на друга и начинают истерически смеяться от облегчения, смеются безумно, пока Баки не сталкивается своими губами с губами Стива, целуя жадно и нуждаясь.  
  
________________________  
  
Стив по-прежнему направляет самолёт в арктический лёд тремя днями позже, несмотря на протесты Баки по радио.  
  
— Ты всегда был таким, Бак, — говорит Стив, вымученно улыбаясь сквозь слёзы. — Всегда.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Стив, — всё, что Баки может делать — это умолять, потому что это не так, как должно быть, это не должно стать концом их истории. Они собирались выиграть и пойти домой, наконец жить своей жизнью.  
  
— Я всегда буду...  
  
Когда связь вырубается, Баки просто сидит в той комнате управления, онемелый и шокированный. Он вслушивается в связь и словно чувствует, как проходят часы.  
Неделю спустя он возвращается в Бруклин, потому что больше он не говорит, просто смотрит в пустоту и ничем не может помочь армии. Он ходит по их со Стивом квартире, видит диван и кровать, карандаши и рубашку Стива, которую тот оставил, прежде чем уехать. Он садится на пол и держит рубашку в своих руках, вдыхает знакомый аромат. Он плачет. Он напивается до потери сознания. Он кричит и проклинает Бога, в которого не верит, и Стива. Он плачет.  
  
Затем, в один из дней он перестаёт. Он встаёт и идёт к ящику, где лежат вещи, которые он забрал с базы.  
  
Он не видит окончания войны, потому что он стреляет из пистолета себе в нёбо.  
  
________________________  
  
— Эй, Стив, давай просто сходим куда-нибудь и повеселимся? Я уверен, что «Экспо» — отличное место. Мы можем позвать Бонни и её подругу пойти с нами.  
  
Стив продолжает идти немного впереди, а Баки идёт за ним.  
  
— Тогда иди без меня. Я не в настроении для безумного свидания с кем-то, кому я даже не нужен.  
  
Баки догоняет Стива и останавливается прямо перед ним, загораживая путь. Баки усмехается.  
  
— Это неправда, ведь я буду там.  
  
Медленно, неохотно улыбка расцветает на лице Стива, но скоро он снова становится мрачным.   
  
— Почему бы нам просто не пойти домой? Я имею в виду, какой в этом смысл?   
  
Баки вздыхает.  
  
— Это наша последняя совместная ночь на долгое время. Зачем тратить время на притворство?  
  
Баки смотрит на Стива какое-то время, на его серьёзное открытое лицо, на ресницы, которые он считал в один из ленивых дней годы назад. Баки хочет обнять его и никогда не отпускать.  
  
— Ты прав, Стиви. Пошли домой.  
  
Они никуда не идут. Они проводят ночь вместе, отчаянно пытаясь оттянуть следующий день так долго, как могут, делая вид, что мир перестанет вращаться вокруг своей оси только ради них.  
  
Утром Баки отбывает в Европу. Стив идёт на работу. Стив пытается записаться добровольцем. Он терпит неудачу. Жизнь продолжается.  
  
До тех пор, пока не перестаёт.   
  
Телеграмма не длинная, но он может разобрать только ДЖЕЙМС БЬЮКЕНЕН БАРНС и ПОГИБ В БОЮ. Это единственные слова, которые имеют значение, слова, которые разбивают его мир на части, потому что какой бы безнадёжной не была ситуация, всегда оставалась надежда, что может быть, просто может быть, Баки вернётся домой.  
  
Жизнь останавливается. Стив получает жетоны Баки, как его ближайший родственник, и всё. Стив идёт на работу, возвращается домой, перестаёт рисовать, едва ест или спит, представляя все те ужасные способы, из-за которых Баки мог умереть. Стив должен был быть там. По крайней мере, они могли бы умереть вместе.  
  
Не проходит много времени, прежде чем Стив ввязывается в драку, которую, он знает, ему не выиграть.  
  
________________________  
  
Война закончилась.  
  
Мир празднует, так же как и Стив с Баки. Баки может только неверяще оглядываться вокруг, просто удивляясь, как, чёрт возьми, он выжил.  
  
Он смотрит на Стива, который поворачивается к нему, как будто бы почувствовав, и получает в ответ ослепительную улыбку.  
  
Их отправили домой; в конце концов, им нет никакого смысла оставаться в мирное время. Они возвращаются в их старую квартиру, которая кажется такой маленькой, после всего, что они сделали и повидали. Но это их кровать и их полы, и они могут лежать вместе, не заботясь об остальном мире.  
  
— Как, чёрт возьми, мы пришли к этому? — однажды спрашивает Баки, отойдя от особенно хорошего секса.  
  
Стив улыбается.  
  
— Конец ещё далёк для нас, Бак.  
  
________________________  
  
Стива выкидывает из поезда. Он держится, он тянется и пытается схватить руку Баки, кричащего на него.  
  
— Давай, Стив, хватай мою руку, давай!  
  
Стив пытается крикнуть что-то, что-то вроде «Баки, я...», перед тем как перила отрываются от поезда, и Стив падает, рассекая воздух, и Баки может только кричать и плакать, смотря на то, как единственный человек, имеющий для него значение, исчезает в снежном небытие.  
  
________________________  
  
Баки прыгает за ним. Русские находят их обоих.  
  
________________________  
  
Баки обрушивает ад на ГИДРУ. Он направляет самолёт во льды Арктики, молча благодаря за шанс воссоединиться со Стивом.  
  
________________________  
  
Он просыпается спустя 70 лет в новом мире, шумном, ярком и ослепительном, и он ненавидит каждую секунду, проведённую в нём. Он прячется в квартире, которую дал ему Щ.И.Т., и игнорирует тех, кто пытается сказать ему, что стране нужен Капитан Америка.  
  
— Что ж, Капитан Америка упал с поезда больше семидесяти лет назад. Вам чертовски не повезло.  
  
Он сражается, когда пришельцы нападают на Нью-Йорк, потому что так поступил бы Стив. Его снова просят взять щит, и он снова отказывается. Он начинает ходить на тайные миссии под руководством Щ.И.Т.а, потому что всё, что он умеет — это быть солдатом, и это всё, в чём он был хорош. Он не одевается в красно-бело-синий и не берёт щит, потому что знает, что эти вещи никогда не были предназначены для него; в любом случае, он всегда лучше скрывался в тени.  
  
Спустя два года после событий в Нью-Йорке Ник Фьюри появляется в его квартире, и кто-то с металлической рукой стреляет в него сквозь стену. Баки преследует его, но не может поймать. Внезапно мир переворачивается с ног на голову, Щ.И.Т. оказывается ГИДРОЙ, и Баки сражается на улице с сумасшедшим, которого называют Зимним Солдатом.  
  
Когда маска Зимнего Солдата падает, и он видит лицо Стива, смотрящего на него пустым безэмоциональным взглядом, Баки в тысячный раз жалеет, что это не он упал с поезда.  
  
________________________  
  
Есть так много вариантов развития их истории.  
  
Но всегда всё так:  
  
Стив находит Баки. Баки находит Стива. В конце концов, верно и то и другое.  
  
Это долгая и сложная дорога, иногда это расстраивающе и невыносимо, иногда доходит до того, что Баки просто хочет уйти и никогда не возвращаться, спасти их обоих от страданий. Он собирает вещи, пишет записку и мысленно готовит себя к тому, что он снова будет один.  
  
Но затем Стив смотрит на него со сдержанной теплотой в глазах, и это заставляет трепетать бабочек в его животе и подгибаться ноги, и он знает, что на самом деле он никогда не сможет уйти. Он всем своим существом привязан к Стиву, и невидимая ниточка между ними всегда будет возвращать их обратно друг к другу.  
  
Баки чувствует непреодолимое желание быть со Стивом глубоко в своей душе, ощущающееся словно боль, он чувствует тоску, бегущую по венам. Иногда он думает, что Стив чувствует то же самое, его глаза следят за Баки и задерживаются слишком долго, чтобы это выглядело нормальным. Баки ничего не предпринимает. Слишком много поставлено на карту, в конце концов.  
  
Однажды ночью они дерутся, кричат, бьют друг друга кулаками и ломают вещи, пока не начинают резко целоваться, как будто бы вокруг всё ещё война. Они тянут друг друга на себя, падают друг на друга, и все сливается воедино, встает на свои места.  
  
Это по-прежнему трудно. Это по-прежнему сложно. Иногда Баки смотрит на Стива и думает обо всём, что они потеряли, и действительно стоило ли это всего пережитого.  
  
Иногда Баки смотрит на Стива и не понимает, как ему настолько повезло, что он получил второй шанс.


End file.
